This Money's Yours
by ACastleOnACloud
Summary: Chyan 'how they got together' fic.


It started on a Thursday. Ryan Evans was lounging about the kitchens with Gabriella during her lunch break. He had gotten Fulton to extend their lunch time to an hour instead of thirty minutes, and all the Wildcats were grateful to Ryan for that. Ryan had wanted to spend more time with his friends when they were off duty, and what Ryan wanted, he got. It also helped that his parents owned Lava Springs, but Ryan liked to think he had powers of persuasion.

He and Gabriella had been talking about Broadway- apparently Gabriella was now very interested in theater, and though she couldn't afford to go to New York to see all the Broadway shows, she wanted to hear all about them from Ryan. And he was more than happy to tell her about Spring Awakening, Hairspray, and (his favorite musical) Wicked.

However, when Troy Bolton appeared, Ryan couldn't help but feel a little jealous when Gabriella immediately shifted her attention to him. Not that Ryan liked Gabriella- she was one of his best friends in a totally platonic way. And since Ryan was gay, he didn't really get envious when Troy kissed Gabriella thoroughly. He also had nothing against Troy; the two boys had become close friends after it became apparent that Ryan was not trying to steal Gabriella away from him. No- what Ryan was envious about was how deeply the two cared for each other. Ryan desperately wished for his other half- the person he would be willing to spend the rest of his life with. And this was one thing Ryan could not order Fulton to get for him. No- for the first time, Ryan Evans would have to strive to find and claim something himself.

He sighed, wishing that his someone would come along someday. He was _lonely_. For all his contacts, his shallow friends, even the Wildcats, Ryan felt so lonely he sometimes wished he would melt into nothing, just so he wouldn't feel the void in his soul.

To Ryan's annoyance, the song _Goodnight, My Someone _began playing in his head, and for some reason, he couldn't get the tune or words out of his mind. It was like someone had branded the lyrics into his brain. It sounded so real he wouldn't have been surprised if someone actually _was_ playing it near him to mess with his head.

_True love can be whispered from heart to heart  
When lovers are parted they say_

Ryan clenched his fists, his nails digging into his delicate palms. He had very effeminate nails; he got manicures quite frequently as well. Sometimes he even painted them pink. He tried to think of something- anything. Er, Gabriella's top totally clashed with her skirt. He should talk to her about that.

_But I must depend on a wish and a star  
As long as my heart doesn't know who you are._

Ryan's nails broke into his skin. He cursed. "Shut up!" He whispered to himself, trying to force the song out of his skull. It wasn't fair he knew such a perfect song for every melancholy situation he was in. It was like walking around with a musical library stuck in his head.

"What'd you say Ryan?" Gabriella asked, snapping her gaze to look at him curiously. She could've sworn he had uttered something, but she hadn't quite caught the gist of his words.

"Nothing. I'm going go- you never know when Sharpay'll need me." He said, laughing, and feeling very much like a third wheel. "I'll see you later Gabriella. You too, Troy." The two looked at him, and then at each other- something seemed up with Ryan.

"Well, later then." Troy said, sounding uncertain if he should question Ryan or

not.

Ryan just smiled, though it was forced, and left the couple, exiting the kitchen.

**TMYTMYTMYTMYTMYTMY**

Chad Danforth quietly followed Ryan as he exited from the kitchens. Something was wrong with his friend- he could see that quite clearly. So he trailed after the boy silently, not alerting the blond to his presence, until Ryan stopped in the middle of the hallway, out of hearing range from the kitchens.

"You're lonely, aren't you?" Chad didn't know what had possessed his mouth to say it, but somehow, Chad knew it was true without thinking too much about it.

Ryan stiffened; he didn't bother turning around. "I don't know what you mean?" 

"I meant you being jealous of Troy and Gabriella." Chad said quietly. "You're jealous of what they have. You want that with someone, don't you?" It wasn't really a question; Chad knew perfectly well what Ryan wanted. "Dude, you should just get yourself a hooker to relieve yourself of the sexual tension. You're probably rich enough to afford the best girls, so why not cut loose? Just for one time, it won't kill you."

"It will if I get an STD." Ryan sighed. "And…I don't want a…girl, anyways."

"Ah." There was a stretch of silence. "I should've guessed that." Chad sighed. "Then get a guy whore." 

"I don't want to have sex with a stranger." Ryan said, a bit skeptical. "Anyways, paying money for sex? It seems a bit unusual to me. Evans don't usually do that sort of thing. Everyone loves them- or at least pretends to." He sighed, and looked hopefully at Chad. "Maybe- you?"

"Me?" Chad's eyebrows shot into his bird's nest of a hairdo. "You want me to be your whore?"

Ryan nodded awkwardly, looking sheepish. "I mean, it's just that- I don't want to do it with a-"

Chad merely nodded. "Fine. I'll do it." He said, cutting Ryan off. "But only because I need the money for a car."

Ryan nodded, taking Chad's hand, and leading him to the nearest closet. They started with tentative kissing- Chad could see that Ryan had never really done this before, and he was nervous. So Chad kept it to just kissing- he didn't want to push Ryan too fast, even if he _was_ getting paid for this, and he didn't really feel anything but friendship for the blonde in his arms.

After half an hour, they broke apart, panting heavily. Ryan looked up at Chad with scared eyes, and dug into his pocket for his wallet. Pulling out a fifty dollar bill, he tossed it at Chad. He made for the closet door, but lingered before exiting to say a final word. "Thanks."

**TMYTMYTMYTMYTMYTMY**

It went on like that for a week. Ryan hadn't meant for it to go on so long; but Chad touching him and kissing him was just so addictive. At first, it had only been a way out of the loneliness, a way to fill up the void in his heart, but over time, he slowly fell in love with the darker boy. Not that he hadn't been crushing on Chad before; he had just never really admitted it to himself. However, they had still managed to act totally normal, like best friends, when they were in public. It was odd, as if those hours in the secluded room never happened.

He never touched Chad back, of course. It was strictly a business arrangement, and Ryan didn't think that Chad wanted Ryan to touch him back. It was only for money, and Chad felt nothing like love for him. Ryan was convinced of it; if Chad had been doing it because he had wanted too, he would've started refusing the money by now.

This thought made Ryan feel particularly lonely. He wondered if what he was doing with Chad was _wrong_. But it felt so right, so good, that Ryan couldn't bear to give it up. So, when he saw Chad walking down the hallway, he grabbed his arm, and instead of going into their usual closet, he dragged Chad to his own personal bedroom suite in the Lava Springs resort. Into his closet in the security of his room.

**TMYTMYTMYTMYTMYTMY**

"Dude, this isn't even like, a walk in closet. This is a live in closet." Chad said in amazement, looking around at the huge area with hundreds of outfits that hung up around the two teenage boys. Ryan merely shrugged before grabbing Chad's collar and hissing him fiercely.

"Whoa!" Cha said, surprised. Usually Ryan was very timid during their 'sessions' and he always let Chad initiate the kissing. One thing Chad noticed was that Ryan never touched him back. Chad wondered why, was the boy shy, or did he just not find Chad that interesting, but merely a relief from sexual tension? "Someone's vicious today." He said with a grin.

Ryan merely growled, yes, he _growled_, and tackled Chad. The fell on a pile of silk shirts, and Chad found a red silk shirt brushing against the side of his face. "Alright, alright!" He said, laughing. "I get the point!" He flipped the skinnier boy under him, so Chad was straddling Ryan, who let out a groan. Chad grinned, enjoying the power he had over the smaller boy. He began kissing Ryan's collarbone, opening his buttoned shirt inch by inch, kissing the pale skin as he went. He loved the way Ryan writhed under him desperately, wanting more of Chad's touch.

Chad complied, unzipping Ryan's right jeans and slipping a hand beneath his waistband. Ryan moaned into Chad's mouth, and then moaned even louder when Chad moved his other hand to tickle Ryan's toes. Chad grinned through their kiss, who would've though that Ryan Evans had a toe fetish?

Ryan gasped, sweated, and bucked as Chad went to work with his skilled fingers. After a week of doing this, Chad knew exactly what to do to make Ryan happy, and how to send him into ecstasy.

Sure enough, the pale boy soon released himself, tensing as fireworks were set off behind his eyes, and then relaxing as heaven passed away.

"Here." Ryan tossed Chad the red silk shirt to clean his hands on as he re-buttoned his shirt and re-zipped his pants. "Thanks." 

"No problem." Chad said, wiping his hands clean, and tossing the shirt away from the clean pile. "See you tomorrow?"

Ryan nodded eagerly, and Chad couldn't help moving in to kiss him. As their mouths connected, and Ryan's lips parted slightly to accept Chad's tongue, they didn't hear the voices coming from outside.

"I'm sure Ducky won't mind you and Troy taking some of his costumes for the talent show, Pumpkin." Mrs. Evans voice said, before sliding the door open, to reveal the two kissing boys to Sharpay and Troy, who stood there shell-shocked. "Oh dear." Mrs. Evans said, trying to suppress a smile at the thought that her Ducky had finally found a partner. "I'd better be going. See you kids later!" And with that, she hurried off.

Troy and Sharpay weren't so quick to leave. "Um, Chad, what's this?" Troy asked uncertainly. Chad looked at Ryan, who was shaking his head. He mouth 'You can tell him the truth' at Chad, who scowled.

"It's me and Ryan kissing. Exactly what it looks like." He said, running a hand through his hair tiredly. "We're going out, alright? Sorry I didn't tell you, but I'll give you the horny details later, alright?"

Troy backed off, taking Sharpay with him. "No-that's quite alright! Um, have fun!" He said, before rushing off.

Chad chuckled, and turned to see a bemused Ryan. "You didn't have to lie, Chad." Ryan said coldly. "I wouldn't have minded if you had told him the truth. About what a filthy person I am. You didn't have to make up stuff about us and your sexuality to protect me."

Chad pulled a face. "What if…I wanted it to be true?" he asked quietly. He draped an arm over Ryan's shoulder. "I've liked you for ages Ryan. Before you asked me to do this for you." 

Ryan looked shocked. "But…then…why didn't you tell me?" He stuttered.

Chad shrugged. "I was afraid you wouldn't like me back. I mean, during these sessions…"

"I never touched you once." Ryan finished for him. "I'm sorry…I thought you were only doing this for the money…wait a second! Why did you force me to pay you when you would've done it for free?" He asked indignantly.

Chad looked sheepish. "Because…I found the perfect gift for your birthday…and I didn't have enough money to buy it." He said embarrassedly. "So I kinda figured that I could make some money on the side…"

Ryan actually laughed. "Chad, that's so sweet." He leaned over to kiss him on his cheek. "So…boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends."

Ryan couldn't help but laugh for joy as a single line played in his head.

_How in one week did we come so far?_

**A/N: **I know it's awful. Sue me. I did it in less than an hour. And I made two musical references in this, though I butchered the last line in this to suit the scene. But I referenced it before as well, so it's all good.

P.s.- **I really need a beta, if anyone's interested.**


End file.
